


it's the little things

by RainPhee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Romantic Fluff, They're Both Just So Gay, i just. really like mchanzo, my kink is healthy relationships and good communication between partners, sexual references if u squint? they were making out, talking about family and the future, the cat is in this one once again, this is related to little lion man actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainPhee/pseuds/RainPhee
Summary: Jesse and Hanzo have a chat about what they wanted to be.





	it's the little things

Breathing heavily, Jesse fell back on the bed, and the man on top of him fell down too. Before either of them could do anything more, Jesse brought his hands up from where they had been on his partner’s hips and covered his eyes, grinning widely, and attempting in vain to stifle his laughter.

“What are you doing?” Hanzo tried to sound serious, but got caught up in Jesse’s punch-drunkenness instead, his chest thrumming against his as he chuckled deep in his stomach. Hanzo’s laughter was a rare and joyful thing, and Jesse reveled in it, moving his hands again to lace themselves underneath the archer’s shoulderblades.

“You are an absolutely ridiculous man,” Hanzo teased, moving to tangle his hands in Jesse’s hair so he could squirm up his body and smile. “What is so funny?”

“Nothin’, honey,” Jesse cooed, leaning up quickly to press a kiss under his eye. “I’m just... you make me so happy, you know that? I can’t deal with how beautiful you are.”

“Sto-op.” Hanzo leant down, pressing his head on Jesse’s collarbone and hiding his face. McCree can feel his thumbs pressing softly into his temples, rubbing miniscule circles into his hair.

“Not till you stop being the most handsome man I’ve ever seen.”

Hanzo huffs out a laugh and slides off Jesse, twisting so his feet land firmly on the floor. McCree is pleased to see a dusting of pink on his cheeks, not embarrassment, but flattery. He stands up and stretches, and for a bit, the gunslinger just enjoys the play of light over his bare muscles and the rippling of the tattoo that stretched from shoulder to wrist. He’s so in _love_ , goddamnit, and it makes him sigh happily and lean back on the bed, chest full of warmth.

His companion moves while he rests. He can hear him slide off and pad gently around the room, the sharpish tap of his prosthetics muffled by the rug Jesse’s spread across the floor. Hanzo picks up things, he thinks, the little trinkets and photographs that McCree has collected over the years. At one point he encounters the cat, stroking her with the reward of a pleased chirp and faint purring. He puts a few things away, too, if the sound of shifting cloth attests to anything, and Jesse chuckles lightly when he hears him mutter halfway across the room about how McCree is going to get lost in his own laundry if he keeps this up.

There’s a faint noise, the sound of a box opening, and Hanzo suddenly says, “You were cute as a baby.”

Jesse’s eyes snap open, and he sits up, a charge running through him. He looks around and Hanzo’s standing in a corner, his back to him, holding something in his hands.

“What’dya got there, sweetheart?” He’s nervous. He didn’t think he’d find it, didn’t think about the possibility of this. Hanzo turns around and there it is- a little cardboard box, warped with age, and Jesse knows exactly what it contains.

“These photographs. I hope you don’t mind me looking at them- they were under the blanket. I can put them back if you’d like.”

“I-I don’t mean to be rude, but yeah, I would like that.” Hanzo nods and moves to put it down, then goes back to the bed, sitting with his metal feet shining in the lights. “It’s got memories that I ain’t ready to share just yet.”

“I understand,” Hanzo murmurs, leaning over to brush a lock of hair off Jesse’s face. He leans into the touch.

After a moment of both getting comfortable again, Hanzo breaks the silence once more. “What did you want to be when you were young, Jesse?”

The question takes him off guard, and McCree looks at the archer out of one eye. “Hm?”

“I mean, I doubt you wanted to be a gun-slinging cyborg when you were a child, although I might be wrong.” Hanzo plays with the sheets around Jesse, smoothing them and rumpling them at will. “I was just curious.”

McCree chuckles. “That’s an interesting question, and not one I’ve been asked before.” He ruminates on it for a moment, and when he remembers, the answer makes his heart unexpectedly ache. “Now don’t make fun of me, sugar, but I wanted ta be a professor. A history professor.”

“A professor... You wanted to teach children?”

“Yeah. College students, preferably. Go somewhere intellectual-like, settle down with a handsome man, teach world history and such.” He sighs. “There’s so many stories that were changed by the victors of fights, and I loved ‘em, loved findin’ the truth in things, ever since I was a little boy. Too bad that never happened.”

“You could still do it, you know.” Hanzo leans over and lays his head on Jesse’s chest. “It’s not too late to get a degree.”

“Hun, I appreciate the faith in me, but I never graduated high school.” The thought of that hurts more than he thought it would, and he reaches up to card his fingers through Hanzo’s loose hair.

“I still think you would be amazing at it.”

Jesse smiles, and the two share a stretch of silence together. He can feel his heart warm and beating under Hanzo’s head, and he tamps down the sadness from the questions with the simple joy he feels being with him. Tumbleweed, Jesse’s cat, moves from her nest in his laundry pile and joins them, curling herself up next to Hanzo’s side.

Finally, Jesse asks a question of his own. “What about you?”

“What about me?”

“When you were little. What did you wanna be?”

Hanzo stills slightly, fingers going still on the fur of the cat. McCree hopes that he didn’t ask the wrong thing. When he speaks, it is soft and careful, as though he is treading lightly on thin ice.

“I was never allowed to choose, ever since I was born. The elders set my path, and there was no other option.” Hanzo’s eyes looked distant. “I thought that for a long, long time.”

“Oh, honeybee, I’m sorr-”

“It’s all right. I made my peace with my past long ago.” Hanzo smiles suddenly, and it makes McCree’s heart do that same little flip in his chest, the same way it’s done for years. “If you asked me now, however... being the husband to a handsome history professor sounds rather ideal.”

Jesse puts his hands over his eyes and flushes, but Hanzo pulls them down and kisses him long and sweet, and the warmth in his chest isn’t from embarrassment at all.

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually supposed to be a chapter in little lion man, but because it didn't really contribute i cut it. but because it was cute i wrote the rest and here it is! enjoy
> 
> as ever, hmu at rainphee on tumblr, if you so desire! i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
